The Player Game
by Dazzled by Those Green Eyes
Summary: Bella is the queen bee. Edward is the constant player. They use there charm on ... each other. they make a deal - The Player Game - First one to fall in love. Loses. Who will survive? Who will crack first? AH ExB lots of fluff,humor,romance and a little hate.
1. -PREFACE-

**A/N this has been bugging me for so long. So I finally decided I should just write it down.**

My name is Isabella Swan. If you want good for yourself then you call me Bella. I can do things with my fits you didn't even know was possible. Don't mess with me. It wont end well.

Rosalie, Alice and I where waiting in front of the boys locker room. We have been standing here for at least 30 minutes. What takes so long for guys to get changed? It is beyond me what takes them so long.

Rose, sighed in irritation. "Look, I have a hot date in less than hour. If I don't leave now I will never be able to make it!" she huffed.

I rolled my eyes - one of my many habits. "Fine, just go! And, hey, its your first date don't let him in the beehive." I winced and giggled.

"Fuck up!" she giggled and started walking towards the football field.

Its Rose, anything could happen.

Alice huffed crossing her arms across chest. "That's not fair. Why do only you two get the hot guys?"

I shrugged. "He's not my hot guy. Yet."

She was about to argue when the locker room's door opened. I had my best happy but sexy smile on.

He smirked, as he seen me. "What are you doing here, beautiful?" he said, seductively.

I cocked my head. "I wanted to talk to you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Am I in trouble?"

"Up for a challenge, Cullen?" I smirked.

"Depends." he said. "What kind of challenge?"

i took a step closer to him, he raised his eyebrows. "I heard you're a player. So lets play a game. Lets sweet talk. Lets play fight. Lets talk 24/7. Lets tell each other good morning and good night everyday. Lets take walks together. Lets give each other cute but cheesy nicknames. Lets hangout with each others friends. Lets go on romantic dates. Lets talk on the phone all night long. Lets hold each other. Lets kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses."

He looked confused for a second. "So, what your asking me is?"

"You up for it or not?" I asked.

"So, you want to be my fake girlfriend?" He seemed amused with his smug look. "You want to be played?"

"You can't play someone when you're being played." I said.

"I never had a girl ask me to play them before." he said, amused.

"I'm not just some girl." I fake smiled.

I know its strange. But I wanted to let that guy know that I'm not a toy that he can play around with. I will never be that girl.

For the past two months that he has been here he none stop played with every girl. Except me! Not that he didn't try. He tried every time he could. He would flirt, compliment and sweet talk. He would touch me every now and then. But I'm not like any other girl. I don't fall for that stuff.

"I realised." he chuckled "You know what? I could have some fun with this."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I never been in love before. The only people I love are my parents."

*cough* "Hello?" *cough*

"Oh, and Alice and Rose!" I added quickly.

He closed the distance between us and took my hands into his. " Just don't cry when you helplessly fall for me."

I looked at our hands " I wont." I looked at him. "My mascaras too expensive."

I took my hands from his and pulled Alice along. We started walking towards the field when I looked over my shoulder. He just stood there stunned. I smirked, and blew him an air kiss then mouthed 'Call me'

As we got out of view Alice turned towards me looking more excited than me. "You are so gonna fall for him!" she giggled

What? "No I wont!"

"Yes you will!"

"Alice, no I wont!"

"Bella, yes you will!"

"No I wont!"

She sighed. "Bella yes you will! You will learn never to bet against me."

**A/N that wasn't the start I just wanted to know if anybody liked it? Do you think I should continue or just quite? If you want me to continue then you will see how they got to this part :) please review**


	2. First Day

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed add me as favourite or following the story :) it means a lot. So guess what? today starts my Easter break so I will try and update every day but I might not get too because if there is no school that means I can't see my inspiration (The boy who Edward is based on) but I'll do my best. And I'm sorry but right until Easter break ends I will only do short chapters (but might do 2-3 chapters a day)**

**So I was thinking if I should write about Bella and Alice's past and what made them what they are. But, I'm gonna leave them to tell the story themselves. Hope you enjoy.**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I groaned, into my pillow. I hate Mondays. Monday's are the only day of the week I want to shoot myself. Its always for a different reason. Today? because its its the first day of 11 th grade. Most people would be happy, and don't get me wrong I love my life its just ... I doesn't feel comfortable any more. I always hated messing with people's feeling but at the same time I felt strong and powerful.

The first day is always the WORST. Everyone, everywhere. People running from one place to the other, knocking into you on there way past you. Its going to be any different this year

Alice - my bestest ever friend - and I, we always have some sort of mission every year and this year its to find . No, I haven't met Mr. Right but I met, Mr. Liar, Mr. Player, Mr. Asshole, Mr. Douchebag and Mr. Cheap. This year none of that crap.

I will find my Mr. Darcy even if I come to near death experience to get it.

Unwillingly I got out of bed to get myself cleaned up. I did my make up, curled my long hair, then the hardest part. What to wear? That's question I ask myself every morning. Should I go for light and sassy or hot and classy?

Forget it, I'm going for hot and sassy. On my bed lay my tight white lace belly top (**I don't know what its called its crossed between a belly top and a sports bra and its tight)** with a heart shaped neckline with pink and purple coloured high shorts. (**on profile)**

Next was an even harder question. What shoe's to wear? I just decided to go with the matching purple heels **(On profile) **Perfect! I'm ready for the day.

As I got to the school, there were already people there. I smiled as I got out of my car. As I slammed the door in the school's parking lot every face turned my way. I made a smug smirk, walking into the school and heading for my locker.

"WOW! You look hot!" Alice said in awe.

She was wearing a peachy coloured Short knee dress with a tint darker heels. She looked amazing.

"Not so bad yourself." I complimented.

She did a little twirl. "Why are dressed like that? Is it for someone special?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, if Mr. Right see's how amazing I am he will be begging for me." I said, sarcastically.

"It was a serious question." she said.

"It doesn't mean I have to give you a serious answer, now, does it?" I asked.

Alice huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest. "C'mon, we'll be late." I said tugged on her arms. She didn't move for a second then gave in and we started walking towards our first class.

"Look, who we have here," The voice of the devil called from behind us.

I whipped around. "Lauren, Jessica." I said in that fake nice voice you make when you're with the people who you wish fall into a pit and died.

"I see, you wore your work clothes today." Jessica said, with a smug look.

"Yeah, I figured, if I dressed like this every guys eyes will be on my ass." I said. Just then some perv walked into the bin staring at me.

"Bingo!" Alice sang.

"Well, you look like a prostitute." Lauren said quickly, looking proud of her comment.

"You're just jealous of her body." Alice snapped.

I put my hand to my heart "Aw, Alice that's so sweet."

"Whatever." They mumbled, and walked away.

Alice and I turned giggling, when I spotted something. More like a someone.

"Who's that?" I breathed.

"I don't know. I can only see his back." Alice shrugged.

"That one hot back." I said.

**Okay so here it is :) hope you liked it :) I wonder who realises where the ending is from? hehe. **

**Review please and I'll try and update again today **


	3. Hottie with the hot back

**Thanks every one for your wonderful reviews :) sorry it took so long to update but I had to write the next chapter for 'The Curse Of That Night' and YES you should so check it out after you read this xoxoxoxox**

So far I know, that hotties name is, Edward Cullen, he's in my period 8 biology class, he's really smart, he has been kicked out of two different school's before he came here and that he's dating Lauren Fucking Mallory.

How do I know?

News travels fast, I guess.

I can't stop turning around in my seat to check the time on the wall. I still have 7 minutes before biology. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I checked it. Alice.

_is something wrong with ur neck?xx_

I rolled my eyes, biting on my lip keeping from laughing out loud.

_Nope! but i cant wait to leave!xx_

Alice looked at me after she read it giving me a questioning look, I shrugged.

Usually I wouldn't be this excited to go to biology. I couldn't do biology to save my life. Mr. Parks would always get me a study buddy but there's not a person who could teach me. I wonder what it would feel like to be smart? I'm not saying I'm not smart I'm just saying I'm the smartest person in this school. But I don't need to me until I'm popular.

The bell rang and dragged me out of my train of thoughts. I jumped from my seat, gathered my books and - quiet literately - ran out of class. I was about to turn the corner when I bumped into something hard and dropped my books to the ground.

"In a hurry?" asked a male voice, reaching down to get my books of the ground.

"You should wa-" I was cut off when I saw who I bumped into. "I mean, I'm sorry I wasn't looking."

If I just died It would be a happy death. I couldn't see anything but green. My vision was filled with green. He had the most beautiful green eyes. And the hair. Oh, the hair. I just want to brush my hands through his gorgeous bronze coloured hair. I would love to just take him to the old janitors closet, Alice wouldn't mind.

The old janitors closet out of order so that's their personal emergency place.

"Are you okay?" he asked smirking sweetly down at me, holding my books in his hands. Wow, he's tall; even with my heels on he's taller then me.

I shook head to clear it, put on my award winning sexy grin. "Yes. I just . . ." I trailed of as I let my eyes move down his body, and then back to his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, looking a bit concerned but still keeping the smirk.

"I'm Bella." she held out her hand, biting her bottom lips to keep from giggling.

"Edward." He said, instead of shaking my hand he kissed my knuckles not breaking eye contact.

I let a low giggle escape my lips. "What a gentleman," I complimented.

"Thank you. You know you really do suit your name Bella." he said, still smirking - I think I might melt.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because you're beautiful." he said. Smooth. I have to give him that.

"You don't want your girlfriend to hear that, we don't want her to get upset, do we?" I asked seductively.

He shrugged and said "She can easily be replaced."

I raised my eyebrows, then wrinkled them trying hard not to laugh - but still couldn't stop smiling. "Ouch! Poor girl, I wouldn't like to be her."

"You'd be surprised, she said the exact same about you." he nodded at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what? Replacing her doesn't sound like such a bad idea any more."

He chuckled and shook his head. "We should probably head to class."

I nodded "So where are you now?" i asked although i already knew.

"Biology." he said with distaste.

I looked at him with a fake surprised expression "That's great! That's were I'm heading, too!"

He looked at me and had a small smile "Well, malady?" He linked his arm with mine still holding my books in the other.

**hehe hope you like it :) there will be lots more of this ^ and there will a little hate later on and there will super cute stuff coming so keep reading :) I'll update as soon as possible**

**review plz! love them :) they make my day:)**

**(wow i use smiles a lot)**


	4. naughty little girl

**Sorry it took so long :L but here it is**

We entered the classroom arms link with him still carrying my books. I pulled him to the back row to my usual seat. I couldn't help avoid it when Lauren Shot me death looks, and I couldn't help give her a smug smile. He was about to turn when I caught his wrist.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked.

"I was gonna . . ." He said pointing to Lauren.

"That's just gonna make it worse." I shrugged.

He hesitated between me and Lauren for a moment before he sank down beside me. He said "Wont this make it worse?"

I turned me whole body to face him, "If you stay here she's gonna come after me, if you go she's gonna come after you. Your choice."

He looked at me with confusion. "And you want her to go after you because . . ."

I rolled my eyes. "Because, its Lauren, I take every chance I get to humiliate her."

"You know she talk about you a lot." He said, with that damn smile.

My eyes popped. "Lauren Mallory, talk about me?"

"Mostly, unpleasant things but if you listen to her she really does point out everything that's good about you." he said handing me my books.

"Can you simplify that?" I asked.

He let out a low chuckle, "She always says you're thin, pretty, smart, flexible and most importantly strong. She doesn't realise what she says but I can tell she's just jealous."

"I always knew she was jealous, like _duhh," _I teased.

"So, I'm guessing you don't like her very much?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"No, I mean its just normal to hit on her boyfriend, talk about her like she was something nasty you just ate and shoot daggers at her when she's not looking." he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I am _not _hitting on you. If anything you're hitting on _me._"

"Yeah, right." he mumbled.

I stared at him wide eyed, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," he said.

That's basically how the next 35 minutes passed. With small talk.

I couldn't help notice that every few minutes Lauren turned around and when Edward wasn't looking she would give me looks that I presume meant, 'I will kill you'. So, what if Edward had a girlfriend, that just so happens to be my worst enemy? It doesn't I cant have my fun. Its what I do, I make girls believe that there boyfriends cheated on them. This time I might not even have to 'make her believe' because it might actually happen. But I'm not getting my hopes up. Okay, maybe just a little.

So far I learnt we have biology, calculus and English together. Sadly, I don't have neither of them till Wednesday. But the good news is I get too see Alice all day tomorrow, as she's in all my tomorrows classes.

Oh, shit! I forgot about Alice! We always walk to class together - even when we have to go to different rooms. Always hope for the best with Alice. What's the worst she could do? She even said he was hot so she should understand if I tried my luck, right?

* * *

_At football practice . . . . ._

I rushed out the back, through the girls locker room, out to the football field, sure enough there was Alice, at the corner of the field, sitting in the grass - criss-cross legged- waiting for the guys. I walked over to her - I can't run in heels - and sat down beside her. She just ignored me for a few moments before she turned to me.

"Alice, I'm so so-" she cut me off before i could finish my apology.

"You better have a good reason for not walking with me." she said.

"You could say that." I sing songed.

She narrowed her eyes. "It was a guy wasn't it? I cant believe you! You ditched me for a guy?"

"It wa-" I was this time cut off by a running Rose.

"Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you hear? DID YOU HEAR?" her voice got louder and louder as it came to an end.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell us." Alice said.

Rose sank to the ground, with her back to the field. "Lauren crashed Edward's car into a tree after what you done in biology."

"Shit! I forgot you were in my biology class." I muttered

"I realised." She laughed "I'm proud of you little chiplet!"

"Why, what did you do, Bella?" Alice asked, confused.

"I - I don't know. All he did was walk me to class. Its not a biggie." I said, looking down at my hands.

"Then why did she crash his car?" Alice asked, still confused.

"That girl has mental problems! Crashing that car was the least she could of done." Rose said.

I shrugged and Alice said "I guess you're right. So, you ditched me for Edward, now?" she smirked at me.

I groaned "Yep, I ditched you for Edward. You have a problem with that?"

She thought for a moment "Nope."

I let out a sigh of relief "Good, so what did Edward do?" I asked Rose.

"Well, its rumoured that he dumped her but I'm not sure." Rose said.

"I hope he did." I crossed my arms over my chest.

I really, really hope he did! He deserves better than Lauren.

"What does she want?" Alice whispered.

I looked in the direction she was looking at, there was Jessica marching up towards us. Great, she sent her evil midget on me.

**A/N so I'm going to start doing long chapters, this was a short one but I promise the next one will be longer. I hoped you like it. :) I'm trying my hardest :L I'm writing 2 storeys at a time so its really hard so please bare with me.**

**review please :) **


	5. I Need A Hero

hey guys

sorry for taking so long to update but I have to share the laptop with my parents **(mine's getting fixed)** so it does take a while, so please just bare with me.

so just so everyone knows:

Bella - 16

Edward - 16

Alice - 16

Rosalie - 17

Lauren - 16

Jessica- 16

Emmett - 20

Jasper - 17

I know Emmett and Jasper aren't in the story. **Yet. **But they will make there appearance soon. So, anyway as I promised this is a longer chapter. So, I hope everyone likes it.

_Disclaimer : The last time I checked I wasn't Stephenie Meyer, so sadly I don't own Twilight or Edward Cullen or any of the other characters_

* * *

As Jessica stormed towards us, we got to our feet and waited with fake smiles. As soon, as she was in earshot distance, I said "What an unpleasant surprise! Jessica, what brings you here?"

she stopped just inches in front of me. "Stay away from him!" she hissed.

I raised an eyebrow "As far as I know he's not yours," I said with a shrug. "What are you doing here, anyway? Lauren's dirty work?"

She looked away for a moment before she said, "No, Lauren doesn't even know I'm here. Just . . . leave him alone, for your good and mine."

I crossed my arms over my chest "You're scared of Lauren, aren't you?" I gave her and evil grin "Well, I'm not. I don't care what Lauren says or thinks, I do whatever I want and if I want to talk to, Edward, then I will. What can Lauren do? She can't tell him not to speak to me. She would just get dumped, and I think she knows that, too well. So listen, go take your threats out on someone who cares."

"I'm not scared of her, I just . . ." she glared at me with her heavy black lashes. "She will do whatever it takes to bring you down, if you don't leave him!"

I sighed, "I think I can deal with that."

Rosalie said, "Bye bye," she wiggled her fingers towards Jessica.

"Fine, don't forget I warned you." she said she she walked away.

I rolled my eyes, there's nothing Lauren can do. What the worst she could do? Maybe, she doesn't even like Edward, she just got with him because she knew I would sooner or later, and she just wanted advantage? Or she really does like him and she just wants to show him what happens if he upsets her? I think I'm going with theory number 1, there is no one Lauren loves more than she loves herself. I'm starting to feel sorry for, Edward.

* * *

That's how the last to months went. Jessica told me to stay away. Lauren, threatened me. Edward? He became one of my good friends.

That's right, he's only a friend.

well at least for now.

Edward, joined the football team - he had to or else he would be in detention for 2 months, because he broke a guys nose. I grew to actually like him. He's really sweet and cute when he wants, too, but one minute he's lovable and the other he's just something you want to flush down the toilet.

He would compliment me, stand up for me, care fore me . . . say what you want, but I really like him. He's like my personal super hero. Edward, only punched that guy in the nose because he called me sluty fat bitch, its not something I would of got upset over but it felt good when Edward stood up for me. But since he came . . . lets just say, Me, Alice and Rose, are the only girls in this school that he didn't get a chance to touch, yet.

He has been changing girlfriends every week. It never stops. It will always be a new girl.

As captain of the of the school's cheerleaders I'm the one who has to keep them at mind, and Edward makes that really hard to do. We have to be prepared for competition season, which means, NO missing practices, NO drinking and NO boyfriends! It just comes with the rules. Don't look at me like that! I'm not the one who makes up the rules, ok?

Its really sad to watch as Edward hurts every girls heart over and over again, but what's even sadder is that they all think he will change for them. If it wouldn't be so sad I would actually laugh. Then it hit me.

Edward, plays with every girls heart, but he doesn't know what it feels like when you actually get played.

But, who would be actually that stupid to do it? I mean, I cant just as a random person on the stre-

"Bella! Are you even listening?" Alice interrupts my train of thoughts.

I rolled my eyes "Why would I? You only talk about Mystery Boy, and I might actually listen if you told me who Mystery Boy is!" I said frustrated.

"I can't!" She lets out a sigh of frustration.

"Well, then I can't listen either." I huffed "Rose doesn't have to listen! Why do _I_ have, too?"

At the mention of her name, Rose, lifted her eyes from her phone and glared at me and shrugged "Sue me."

I bit my lower lips and looked back at Alice "Look," I sighed "If you like him, then go for it! Just go and ask him out. There's not a chance in the world that he's going to say 'no' I mean, Alice, look at you, you have the body of the super model and you eat and not gain weight! That's something special. Come on. Just go find that poor boy and put him out of his and MY misery."

"But. I. Can't." She repeated.

I sighed, and flopped back onto her bed. "I give up. I just give up."

This has been going on for at least a month, now. All she talks about this Mystery Boy, I'm getting sick of him. She wont tell us who Mystery Boy is or anything about him and its killing me. Its not that I want to know its just that if I know I can just go up to him and threaten him until he asks her out. And, that's the exact reason she wont tell us!

"Fine," she huffed "Just give up on me."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." I said.

I was lying on my back, phone in hand, and everyone's silent.

Then I got a text message, I couldn't help smiling at the ID name. Edward.

_hey pretty girl _

I wrote back nearly instantly.

_hey pretty boy _

What? its our _thing_.

_So what's my pretty girl up to? _

I looked at Alice who was leaning against the wall and then at, Rose, who was too busy doing whatever she does on her phone.

_Just a normal night with the girls _

I grabbed a pillow from my right and threw it at her. "What is wrong with you?"

She shrugged, "If none of you," she pointed to me and Rose "Can listen to me then I have to listen to myself."

I narrowed my eyes, "Is that some sort of Alice logic?"

She nodded enthusiastically, I shook my head laughing quietly.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hands so I looked at it.

_uh oh. Sound's like you need a hero. Just say the magic words _

I giggled and typed

_I need a hero! Edward, will you be my hero?_

_I would never let my pretty girl down _

I giggled, again

_Aww you can be so sweet sometimes _

_be there in a bit _

I smiled at the message, see? He's so sweet sometimes. I put my phone in my stomach and realised Alice and Rose staring at me like I just lost it.

I looked at them both and slowly said "What?"

"Y-you just giggled." Rose said sounding horror struck.

"And?" Am I missing something?

"And you never giggle!" Alice said really, slowly.

"So?" I asked

"So, it has to be something special." She said enthusiastically.

"Or, maybe its a special_ someone."_ Rose teased

"Or, maybe you're both delusional." I said with a shrug.

Rose tilted her head "Maybe," she tilted her head to the other side "Or you are hiding something."

I let out a short laugh "What do you think I would be hiding?"

"I don't know." She said in a high pitched voice and with a shrug "Then let us see it!"

I grabbed my phone and hugged it tightly against me "I don't know what you're talking about."

They looked at each other and they both screamed "Get her!"

I screamed as they attacked me. Rose jumped on my stomach and somehow pinned my hands to the bed, Alice somehow was able to get my phone out of my hands while i was too busy getting crushed.

I struggled to try and free myself. I failed. Alice, cleared her throat and read out load "I need a hero!" she used the back of her hands to whip away fake tears "Edward, will you be my hero?" she looked dramatically into the distance her hands reached out.

I groaned. She ruffled up her short, black, spiky hair and said - in a bad impression of Edward, may I add - "I would never let my pretty girl down."

Alice and Rose both stared at me with straight faces before they let out a long 'Awwwwwwwww'

"Noooooooooo." I groaned again.

"So, he's the reason for your giggling?" Rose asked.

I gave her my death glare "Will you get your fat ass of me?" I said dryly.

"Touché," she said "My ass is not fat its just . . . more squeezable."

Alice and I burst out laughing, while she climbed off me. "If you'd excuse me." I said standing up from the bed "I would like to get ready for my hero for when he comes and rescues me."

"So he's really coming?" Alice asked quickly.

"Yes?" I asked unsure what my answer should be.

"But you cant go! This is a sleepover!" She huffed.

I was about to respond when a black figure jumped in the window and grabbed me - bridal style - and I hit him playfully grinning up at him. "She can if I kidnap her." He said with an mischievous smile.

"Its the second time you broke in my window this week!" Alice shrieked "Is it so hard to knock?"

He shrugged "What kind of super hero knocks on a door?"

"A sane one?" She squealed.

"Alice, there's nothing fun in being sane." I said,shaking my head.

She put her hands on her hips "My windows shouldn't need to suffer it. What am I going to tell my parents? I can't say that I accidentally threw one of my shoes at it!"

Rose said "Alice, they already know you're insane so you'll be, okay."

"Thanks, that really makes me feel better!" she said, sarcastically.

"Sorry, to brake up the chit chat ladies but if you don't mind I'm going to kidnap my Juliet." He said.

Before I knew it, he was giving me a piggy back ride, "Giddy up Romeo!" I said as he jump out the - now broken - window. Thank god, Alice's room was on the bottom floor.

**hope you liked it :) if everything goes to plan then I will be updating tomorrow. So, for anyone who has no clue what is going on right now : this is the day before Bella and Edward start the Player Game - where they become fake girlfriend and boyfriend.**

**Remember there 16 and there in grade 11 so . . . that's when all the fun stuff happens like . . . prom, sweet sixteen, parties, parties and MORE parties.**

**The hardest thing is they wont be able to say I love you . . . because then they would lose soooooooo who will fall in love first? I have an idea of the place and timing but you never know *shrug+sigh* I have a weird mind - one minute this and the other that.**

**P.S this will NOT turn into another story like The Curse Of That Night - and the reason is because in that story Bella didn't/couldn't enjoy her life at the best part so this is kinda what the other Bella missed out on and I repeat SHE WILL NOT GET PREGNANT . . . well, at least I'm not planning for her too.**

**review plz :)**


	6. Let The Game Begin

**So here's the next chapter :) thanks for your amazing reviews I love them :) So, I think I have to tell everyone that the things that are coming in the future in this story are just my imagination - sadly - none of it ever happened to me :L **

**so in the chapter before Mystery Boy was mentioned. Who thinks its Jasper? *Puts hand up* It might be . . . but I sometimes even surprise myself.**

**so for anyone who is confused - The Player Game is basically a game where if you fall in love you lose. so the whole point is to try and make the other fall in love first (compliments, flowers, touchy feely, dates and kisses) so basically they do everything that is possible for man kind **

**And for anyone who haven't noticed yet I use '****_well, then,so,I think,oh' _****a lot and that's because That's how I speak LoL and you might have realised I'm writing in the past tense and that is because that's the way our English teacher teaches us to write so its not my fault but you know every teacher is different so we usually always get told that what we're doing is wrong.**

**Disclaimer - As far as I know I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight; I'm not creative enough lol**

_**So lost for words,**_

_**I long for you.**_

_**My heart soars when I'm around you.**_

_**Too scared to say that I like you,**_

_**because what if you don't like me too?**_

_**(Aly Johnson)**_

* * *

"So, where are we going?" I asked. As soon as we were out of Alice's back garden he let me get off his back and now we walked hand in hand in the dark.

He smirked still looking forward "If I tell you then it wont be a surprise."

I rolled my eyes "I hate surprises!"

He looked down at me "You might like this one."

I looked at him in disbelief "We are walking threw the woods! The woods, I tell you!"

He let out a low chuckle "why you being so negative?"

I looked at him dumbfound "I'm wearing heels, do you know how much it hurts to walk in these?"

"Then take them off." he said.

"And just walk bare foot?" I asked.

"I could always carry you." he suggested

"I'll manage." I said.

"Good, because we're here." he said.

I looked around, it was the most beautiful midow I have ever seen. It has flowers in all shapes and sizes and a little river to the left. It was beautiful and perfect, I couldn't help smiling and looking around again.

"Do you like it?" He asked softly.

Instead of answering his question I asked "Where did you find this place?"

He shrugged "When we moved here, I went out for a walk and I don't know how but I ended up here."

"Its beautiful." I breathed, looking around once before.

He took my small hands in his big ones; and pulled my over to the middle, and sat us down. "I sometimes come out here and just watch the stars." He lay on his back bringing me down with him.

It felt like we lay there forever in the comforting silence, enjoying the night. The stars twinkled so brightly just like they were only twinkling for us. There was a small breeze and I involuntarily shivered a little. Of course, Edward had to realise and ask "Are you cold?"

I was about to say '_no I'm fine'_ but instead said "A little, but I'll be okay."

And as the gentleman he is he slid out of his and motioned for me to sit up. I did as he asked, and he put his jacket over my bare shoulders and I gripped them tightly around me. He put his hand on my shoulder, and brought me closer to him. Without hesitation I placed my head on his shoulder.

"This is really nice." I said after another comforting silence.

"It is." He agreed.

But there was one thing that bugged at the back of my mind and I couldn't help asking.

"Sorry but I have to ask. Do you bring every girl here?" I asked.

He didn't say anything so I presumed that he did so I nodded and moved away from him.

"You _are_ the only girl I ever brought _anywhere." _He said quietly emphasising the words 'are' and 'anywhere'

I narrowed my eyes into the darkness; not looking at him. "What does that mean?"

"I never brought a girl here, on a date or anywhere." He said looking down at his hands.

"So you never brought a girl on a date?" I asked in disbelief.

He looked at me and said "No, and that's because I didn't need to charm a girl to get what I wanted. But with you I don't know, I don't want you to think I'm just using you because you're my best friend and I never cared for anyone as much as I care for you."

I could help the cheesy smile that spread across my face and said "So I'm guessing this was the date, right?"

He laughed and said "No, I was about to ask you when you asked me about bringing other girls here. To tell you the truth, you ruined the perfect moment."

"I get told that a lot. Maybe I shouldn't even speak." I said.

"You can manage not speaking?" He teased and added a fake gasp.

"Ha ha very funny. Just so you know I can keep quiet." I said matter of factly "Maybe another day I'll show you."

He rolled his eyes and said "If someone told you if you don't shut up you will die; what would you do?"

I replied "easy, I would talk some sense into th-" I cut myself off when I realised he was right.

I could see he was holding back laughter. I guess, I would be too if it wasn't me sitting here.

I huffed "I get your point. Happy?"

He cleared his throat and said "I'm joyous."

* * *

_the next day . . ._

The day went by in a switch, I don't even know what we done all day. So anyway, I had an amazing idea last night - well technically it was a dream but whatever - that I'm going to make Edward fall in love and feel the pain every girl feels when he leaves them.

But then again who would THE Edward Cullen fall in love with? Then after a long 20 minutes of thinking I realised the only person who is capable of that is ME!

As I got to school I told Alice and Rose my plan. Alice said 'If that works she's going to bow at my feet' and Rose said 'That's the most fucked up thing I have EVER heard!' What? Its there words not mine.

But strangely enough they agreed to come with me anyway. Probably to see if it actually works, but they're here so that's all that matter's.

Rosalie, Alice and I where waiting in front of the boys locker room. We have been standing here for at least 30 minutes. What takes so long for guys to get changed? It is beyond me what takes them so long.

Rose, sighed in irritation. "Look, I have a hot date in less than hour. If I don't leave now I will never be able to make it!" she huffed.

I rolled my eyes - one of my many habits. "Fine, just go! And, hey, its your first date don't let him in the beehive." I winced and giggled.

"Fuck up!" she giggled and started walking towards the football field.

Its Rose, anything could happen.

Alice huffed crossing her arms across chest. "That's not fair. Why do only you two get the hot guys?"

I shrugged. "He's not my hot guy. Yet."

She was about to argue when the locker room's door opened. I had my best happy but sexy smile on.

He smirked, as he seen me. "What are you doing here, beautiful?" he said, seductively.

I cocked my head. "I wanted to talk to you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Am I in trouble?"

"Up for a challenge, Cullen?" I smirked.

"Depends." he said. "What kind of challenge?"

I took a step closer to him, he raised his eyebrows. "I heard you're a player. So lets play a game. Lets sweet talk. Lets play fight. Lets talk 24/7. Lets tell each other good morning and good night everyday. Lets take walks together. Lets give each other cute but cheesy nicknames. Lets hangout with each others friends. Lets go on romantic dates. Lets talk on the phone all night long. Lets hold each other. Lets kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses."

He looked confused for a second. "So, what your asking me is?"

"You up for it or not?" I asked.

"So, you want to be my fake girlfriend?" He seemed amused with his smug look. "You want to be played?"

"You can't play someone when you're being played." I said.

"I never had a girl ask me to play them before." he said, amused.

"I'm not just some girl." I fake smiled.

I know its strange. But I wanted to let that guy know that I'm not a toy that he can play around with. I will never be that girl.

For the past two months that he has been here he none stop played with every girl. Except me! Not that he didn't try. He tried every time he could. He would flirt, compliment and sweet talk. He would touch me every now and then. But I'm not like any other girl. I don't fall for that stuff.

"I realised." he chuckled "You know what? I could have some fun with this."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I never been in love before. The only people I love are my parents."

*cough* "Hello?" *cough*

"Oh, and Alice and Rose!" I added quickly.

He closed the distance between us and took my hands into his. " Just don't cry when you helplessly fall for me."

I looked at our hands " I wont." I looked at him. "My mascaras too expensive."

I took my hands from his and pulled Alice along. We started walking towards the field when I looked over my shoulder. He just stood there stunned. I smirked, and blew him an air kiss then mouthed 'Call me'

As we got out of view Alice turned towards me looking more excited than me. "You are so gonna fall for him!" she giggled

What? "No I wont!"

"Yes you will!"

"Alice, no I wont!"

"Bella, yes you will!"

"No I wont!"

She sighed. "Bella yes you will! You will learn never to bet against me."

"Whatever, Alice. " I mumble as I head home.

Its around 12 at night and I still can't sleep. My mind is boggling over Edward, Edward and - bet you saw it coming - Edward. I have been turning around a lot all night not finding a comfy spot.

As I'm about to drift of to my happy place I hear a creek. I brush it off thinking _its probably nothing._ Then I hear a light tapping on the window. I'm too scared to turn around.

Seriously? If you want to rob our house go on ahead but next time please choose a different room. I don't know, like maybe the chief of police?

I was tucked in so none of my body parts were showing except my head of course. I really slowly - so it looks like I'm not moving - trail my hands down the side of the bed and then right under and pulled out the baseball bat my dad placed there for 'emergencies'

This is a good enough emergency, right? I never thought I would actually appreciate that stupid baseball bat.

I took a deep breath and tightened my grip on the baseball bat and before I know it I'm clutching it between my hands and heading towards the window.

I was just took by surprise that who I found at the window wasn't a robber. It was Edward.

I let out a sigh of relief and put the baseball bat down - carefully - on my bad. I looked at Edward who had a very terrified and shocked expression plastered on his face.

How on Earth did he come up here? He surly can't just fly up, can he? Who knows, he surprises me everyday.

I opened my window and hissed "What are you doing here?"

He seemed to think about that for a second. He must still be under shock that I nearly attacked him with a baseball bat. "Um . . . Surprise?"

* * *

**So I hope everyone liked that. I'm sorry I was suppose to update on Friday but my sister hoped by my house and brought me FOOD! I can't say no to food and on Saturday I went to the cinema with my friend to see the Host (if you haven't seen it yet, go watch it! Its really good) so anyway I still got it done somehow.**

**I know you're going to think I'm really creepy but I wrote half of this chapter listening to Harlem Shake, Who would have known a song like that can make you write endless fluff? I didn't. Oh, and the Moon Walking Pony song helps too lol (_Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac)_**

**Its so sad that this is happening but I'm back to school tomorrow :'( That means I'll hardly have time to write but I'll manage but I have to warn you it might take time.**

**so plz tell me what you thought and if you have any suggestions.**


	7. chapter 7

**sorry i know it took along time to write but i have a lot of things going on right now **

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight don't have enough imagination for that**

"The best way you could surprise me was breaking in my house in the middle of the night?" I hissed at him opening the window.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. I couldn't sleep and my friend called five minutes ago, he's having a party and he asked me to come." He explains climbing in my room "I wanted to say no but then I thought about you."

"You couldn't text or call or something?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"I wanted to but Alice said just to come straight here."

"You called Alice?"

"And Rosalie."

"What! why?"

"They have this influence on you?" he seemed unsure.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Can you like help us up! Like today!" I heard the little pixie say from below my window.

I dart my eyes to the window and back to Edward "What is she doing here?!"

"Look, I called Alice and Rose cause I wanted to take you to this party and they said they'll help you get ready."

"Don't I get any say in this?" I ask.

Before he could respond Rose appears in my room climbing in. "Just be a good girl and it will be done before you think."

"Noooo, I wont let you touch me . . . again the last time nothing good came out of it." I pleaded

"Bella! Just shut up and let them do there job." Edward say as Alice climbs in my window.

"What? nooo you should be on my side."

"Sorry not today." he says ready to climb back out "I'll be waiting just hurry."

Rose smirks at me "What's that look for? we deserve better if we are going to make you look sexy as fuck!"

I roll my eyes "Why? what's in it for you?"

"Your hot ass boyfriend promised we could go, too." she explains plainly.

"Think about it, Bella, hot college guys." Alice bursts.

"Wait, what? hot college guys?" I asked confused.

What are the chances of Edward being invited to a college party? yeah, I guess lots. Damn him!

"Yeah, he's taking us to a college party! Your boyfriend is the best!" Alice says excitedly.

I roll my eyes but secretly thankful that he knows so many people and I can't help but smiling. "yeah, he really is."

I could have done my own make up and dressed up myself if it wasn't around 1 in the morning. But i have to say they did do a really good job considering it only took them 20 minutes. I have to say, I underestimated them. They forced me into a low cut black cocktail dress with no straps and heels that are really hard to even stand up straight in. I wore heels a lot but only the ones that i wont break my neck in.

I was ready and we drove in Edward's car to - sure enough - a house that was madly run over with party animals. People everywhere, and i mean EVERYWHERE. Outside, in he house, on the balcony and even on the roof. I really mean it! Even on the roof! it looked scary enough from the outside I'd hate to see the inside. i always hated going to other peoples party's because they would always be messed up but every time my parents were out of town I would have a party at my house.

"WOW!" Alice says in a breath.

"I'm really, really starting to like you, Edward." Rose says staring at the party before both Alice and Rose start running towards the house.

I look at Edward - because of the heels I'm staring right in his eyes instead of up at him. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Why?" he asks with amusement.

"I'm _too_ young to die." I say horror struck.

He laughs at the expression I'm making and grabs my hand and pulls me towards the house "I wouldn't let anyone not _even_ you kill yourself."

First I was scared but it wasn't as bad as i thought it would be but sure the alcohol helped. Yeah, I was under age but its not like anyone's checking. We danced all night and some how I ended up on a table. Alice was out of sight all night, Rose was her usual self slutting it up with every guy she found and Edward just stayed by my side all night.

he told me lots of times not to drink any more but it really did help me . . . just to have fun. I think he realised that, too. When a guy would hit on me Edward would appear and just kiss my cheek. I danced with Edward all night not caring one bit. Just enjoying the moment.

Every time I moved my head Rose would be making out with a different guy. I swear that girl doesn't know when to stop. Its not like she does this usually but you know she's head to toe drunk. But Alice is still no where to be seen. Maybe she's getting some action. Nahh, that doesn't sound like Alice. She probably fall asleep somewhere or whatever.

It was around 4 in the morning and I was busting with energy by now was when Edward called a cab.

"nooooo, I don't want to go yet." I whined.

"Come on, baby girl." He said and before I could argue, the ground disappeared under me. Edward lifted me up bridal style close to his chest.

"You're mean." I say into his chest.

"You're drunk." he says

"Just a little." I say pouting.

he chuckles and shakes his head.

"But you can't take me home like this." I say dragging my hands down my side.

"Who said you're going home?" he asks with a smirk.

I didn't say anything. I was so cosy in his arms thats i didn't even realise when we got out of the cab. We were in in the Park.

"What are we doing here?" I ask curious

"I didn't want to take you home like this. Your mum would of had a heart attack. so I brought you here so you can clear your thoughts."

"But it smells too green!" I whine snuggling up to him

He chuckles again and he lays us down on the grass. "How can you smell_ green?_" 

"Its just smells green." I say laying my head on his chest, closing my eyes.

We just lay there in comfortable silence looking at the stars. now Edward was running his fingers down my curly hair.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asks softly breaking the silence.

"Wasn't it obvious?" I ask

"So I'm guessing you did?"

"yep."

"so how do you know college guys anyway?" I ask out of curiosity

"My brother goes to college and these were his friends I guess."

"You have a brother? I never knew that."

"Yeah, he doesn't come home much any more but we talk sometimes."

"oh"

"oh?"

"No its just I never thought you had a brother." i said followed by a big yawn.

"Are tired? we can go if you want to." he said.

I nod my head and he calls another cabs and in what seems like seconds were at my house. I can't go in the front door seeming that its locked. I just have to take my window.

"I really did have a good time." I said to him.

"Me too. Bella, would you like to repeat that? Friday night? Dinner?" He asks smirking

I smile "I would love to."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I turn to start climbing - shoes in hand - but then Edward puts his two hands on either side of my face and slowly brings my face to his and kisses me. I've been kissed before but not like this. This kiss was amazing. Our lips moved in a slow rhythm. Before we could get any further he pulled away.

He said a final 'goodnight' and left. I would have said anything if i haven't been frozen in my place shocked.

I climbed up to my room and dreamt of an amazing Edward Cullen

**so I hope you like it :) this story is not hard to write but I wanted to get them into it first before I get all the fun stuff started. Oh and guess what? I got a new laptop! YAY so happy! now i can write more **

**review xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

so this isn't a new chapter . . .

I'm really busy with everything right now so I can't write for a while.

I have school, homework, chores and zumba.

+ I also have exams coming up in a few weeks too.

I would love to write more for this story but for the time being I cant.

I'm not stopping this story I'm just putting it on hold for a while.

So please don't give up on me.

Or the story.

But anyway thanks for everyone's support and please keep a little hope in me

thank you.


End file.
